Las Esferas del Dragón
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Si tuvieras las Esferas, qué le pedirías al dragón?


_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Pues este es mi pequeño relato para conmemorar los treinta años de mi cosa favorita. Es para participar en el concurse de "Por los que leemos fics de Dragon Ball", página del feis buc. Espero que les guste._

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, sus personajes, sus frases, sus clichés, las modas y todo el merchandaise...merchandaisin...merchaindais...bueno, todo eso, le pertenecen a LOS FANS ALREDEDOR DEL MUNDO, motherfuck...bueno ya._

_Enjoy!_

_"Vamos, pídeme algo... Te cumpliré un deseo... Puede ser el que tú quieras." Shen-Long. Dragon Ball, "Pídele un deseo a Shen-Long", c17._

* * *

><p><strong>Las Esferas del Dragón<strong>

Antes de llamarlo, contempló las Esferas tiradas en el piso como si no valieran nada. De ellas emanaba un brillo seductor, cálido, cargado de una promesa imposible y realizable a la vez. Jadeaba, sí, su pecho subía y bajaba, llenándose y vaciándose del aire que le daba la vida. Sonrió y finalmente gritó:

— ¡Sal de ahí, Dragón...! ¡Y cúmpleme mi deseo!

Su voz hizo eco debajo de las negras nubes que habían cubierto el cielo cuando las esferas estuvieron juntas. Aguardó un momento, el suficiente para que su corazón latiera tres veces con escepticismo. Tal vez no sería verdad…

La luz intensa que las Esferas expulsaron cortaron sus pensamientos de golpe. Brillaron con la intensidad del sol antes de que una columna de luz subiera errante hacia las nubes. Mientras más alto llegaba, más detalles tenía la figura.

Primero distinguió una larguísima cresta en la espalda y dos pares de patas pequeñas, diminutas a comparación, pero con garras enormes. La figura kilométrica serpenteó entre las nubes, subiendo y bajando como delfines en el océano. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, dotados de una armonía caótica que se llevaba muy bien con los relámpagos a su alrededor. Los gruñidos de una criatura increíble se escuchaban llover tenues desde la espesura apocalíptica de las nubes.

Mirarlo… mirarlo llenaba el corazón de emoción, alegría y un poco de miedo, el sólo pensar lo que sucedería después del final, o si tendría un final siquiera. Su extensión se había alargado tanto que parecía una historia sin fin, algo que se quedaría aquí para siempre, sin importar la oscuridad cubriendo el mundo, ni el paso del tiempo. Se quedaría hasta el final de los tiempo. Era algo inexplicable, pero lleno de lógica a la vez. El Dragón, aún de luz, irradiaba una calidez que llegaba al alma. Un deseo intenso de conocer, de saber más acerca de él.

De tenerlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Pareció una eternidad y no fue suficiente el tiempo que pasó antes de que el Dragón apareciera, con toda su plenitud, sobre las Esferas de las que había salido. Sus ojos rojos se clavaban en la mirada y no se podía hacer otra cosa más que admirarlo. Las garras colgaban de su larguísimo cuerpo, crispadas, aterradoramente listas para asesinar. No obstante, a pesar de su apariencia tan feroz y desalmada, Shen-Long no parecía peligroso. Se veía intimidante y despiadado, sumamente despiadado, pero pacífico, más valía no hacerlo enojar con tonterías o, tal vez, se lo comía a uno de un bocado, sin pensarlo, sin dar una segunda oportunidad.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que el dragón clavó su mirada en sus ojos. Se le antojó un milisegundo, un parpadeo que se extendió más allá del tiempo y del espacio, casi podía sentir los ojos del Dragón hurgando en su alma, en lo más recóndito de sus secretos jamás confesados. ¿Sería esa la forma que tenía Shen-Long para saber si el deseo pedido era de verdad? Shen-Long gruñía, como un susurro del viento entre los árboles, un susurro cargado de ilusiones destruidas, pisoteadas por la más grande de las decepciones y la depresión.

Dar un paso hacia atrás era inevitable, quizá arrepentirse de reunir las Esferas y alejarse de esa bestia inmensa, pero...¿y si eso no le parecía bien y de un bocado terminaba con su existencia por haber perturbado su sueño?

— Vamos, pídeme algo… — La voz del Dragón retumbó haciendo cimbrar el suelo. Las Esferas se movieron junto con las piedritas alrededor. Parecía que se había desatado el fin del mundo, ¡y todo por un deseo! ¿Cobraría? ¿Shen-Long cumpliría un deseo pero se cobraría destruyendo el planeta?— Te cumpliré un deseo… Puede ser el que tú quieras.

En ese caso, mejor aprovecharlo.

¿Qué podría pedir? Amor, tener a una persona a lado, que ame incondicionalmente y esté dispuesta a entregarse por completo sin importar las adversidades, alguien en quien confiar y amar de la misma forma, que deje cualquier cosa para estar en el momento y lugar indicado.

Mejor salud, no se podía amar si se tenía enfermo el corazón, o si fallaba el páncreas, uno debía estar fuerte y saludable para apoyar a la pareja en cualquier situación, hasta en las peores, en las mejores, en todo momento, pero no se podía besar a la persona amada si los mocos de la gripa escurrían hasta la barbilla, ¡qué desagradable!

Mejor dinero, una fuente inagotable de ingresos monetarios que servirían para comprar todo lo necesario y deseado a lo largo de diez vidas, incluso amor y un buen servicio médico, el dinero podía comprar lo que fuera, sólo había que fijarle un precio y, en esta era moderna de necesidades inútiles y consumismo desbordado, el dinero era el mejor deseo.

Aunque, analizándolo mejor, este mundo era ya uno demasiado podrido, ¿porque no ir a otro?, mudarse de planeta y abandonar la política absurda de este lugar, el consumismo, la guerra, el capitalismo, las inconformidades entre la misma especie, olvidarse de armas, violencia, destrucción y muerte. Salir de la esfera azul y vivir en un planeta lleno de paz y cielos despejados, sin esmog, lleno de criaturas maravillosas e increíbles, lleno de nuevas aventuras.

¡Sí, eso era lo que quería!

— ¡Dragón! —dijo—. ¡Deseo que la aventura continúe!

* * *

><p><em>1059hrs<br>__1/12/2014_

_¡Eso es!_

_Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, la consigna del concurso era plasmar lo que para nosotros significa Dragon Ball. Y pues la impresión que da Shen-Long, en esta historia, es lo que significó para mí esta maravilla de historia (Dragon Ball) cuando la vi por primera vez, lo que experimenté con cada una de sus sagas, y la emoción de cada una de las transformaciones, el ver crecer, junto conmigo, a los personajes, sus intrigas, sus misterios, su fantásticas peleas._

_Por eso quien pide el deseo no tiene nombre, ni rostro, ni sexo, porque puede ser cualquiera de nosotros. Los primeros deseos son los deseos que cualquier persona podría tener, los que cualquier persona podría desear si tuviera la oportunidad de que alguien les cumpla cualquier cosa, pero nosotros sabemos que si tuviéramos las Esferas, pediríamos más de Dragon Ball y que la aventura continúe!_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


End file.
